The Only Exception
by Hizashii
Summary: Todo seguía siendo igual, excepto por su nuevo pasatiempo. Femslash, Mónica/Rachel.


**Título:** The Only Exception.  
**Fandom:** Friends.  
**Claim:** Mónica/Rachel.  
**Summary:** Todo seguía siendo igual, excepto por su nuevo pasatiempo.  
**Rated:** M.  
**Notas:** Va dedicado a _Roses' Rain Spell_ porque cumple dieciséis años y es genial, y le gusta el femslash porno.

**

* * *

The only exception.**

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, mientras Mónica preparaba en la cocina algo olía delicioso (pero ni idea de qué era). No había nada bueno en ningún canal, así que se levantó a ver qué estaba haciendo Mónica.

Casi parecía mentira que estuvieran de nuevo en su departamento, el de los chicos era un asco y estaban acostumbradas a ese (sobre todo Mónica). Todo era normal, la misma rutina, la misma decoración, las mismas personas, pero había una excepción: algo había cambiado entre esas personas.

Seguían siendo las mismas amigas de siempre, pero mentirían si dijeran que no sintieron _algo_ (chispas, electricidad, un zumbido en sus oídos) con ese beso.

—Así que, ¿quieres tartaletas de cangrejo? —le preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Tú cocinas delicioso pero, ¿tartaletas de cangrejo? —. Mónica se aleja, para servir las tartaletas en un plato.

—Sí.

Uh, el ambiente no se sentía bonito entre tanto silencio. Rachel casi podía sentir que un alfiler se había caído en el piso de arriba, o la respiración de Joey que estaba tomando su siesta.

Mónica comenzó a lavar los platos en un intento de distraerse y que el silencio fuera roto, pero seguía esa tensión, palpable y latente.

La puerta se abrió y Phoebe apareció de la nada. Miró alrededor y se masajeó las sienes.

—¿Por qué hay tanta tensión aquí? —dijo, asqueada.

—No hay tensión.

—Enloqueciste.

Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, las palabras saliendo atropelladamente entre sus labios.

—Vaaaaale. Yo me voy porque el ambiente está del asco —contestó la rubia, caminando de regreso a la puerta—. Arreglen sus problemas, chicas.

Murmullos por lo bajo y un portazo después, Phoebe ya no estaba en la habitación. Se preguntaron, entonces, si debían hacer algo.

Mónica dio un paso hacia adelante, la bandeja de tartaletas ya estaba en la mesa, Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás.

_Oh, no. No el juego del depredador, por favor_. Un paso al frente, uno atrás. Y así durante diez pasos y hasta chocar con el sofá y caer de espaldas.

Mónica sobre Rachel. Podía sentir los senos de ella presionarse en su cuello, como diciéndole que baje la cabeza y lama la cima o algo por el estilo. No debería de estar pensando eso, pero qué coño, lo estaba pensando.

—Rach, tenemos un problema y lo sabes —voz baja, seductora (o eso le parece).

—No tenemos nada que arreglar —afirmó tontamente. Mónica le estaba respirando en medio de los senos y no podía pensar a menos que ella se alejara.

—Oh, excepto que quiero que me folle alguien que no tiene polla.

Vale, Rachel quería contenerse, pero la franqueza de Mónica le entró por los oídos y se fue hasta su coño, descarga eléctrica incluida. Juntó sus labios y las lenguas entraron en contacto tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de prepararse.

Estaban en medio de la sala y podría entrar cualquiera pero no les importó, que se fueran si les molestaba verlas follando. Mónica deslizó lentamente las manos hasta el botón del pantalón de su amiga y lo desabrochó, luego el pantalón cayó al suelo.

Lo siguieron después la camiseta de Mónica y su pantalón, y ya más tarde los sujetadores de ambas. Los besos se volvieron frenéticos, en los labios, en el cuello, en el los pechos, en todos lados.

Entonces desaparecieron las bragas y, joder, que la habitación se calentó otros treinta grados o más, quizás sólo eran ellas que habían entrado al infierno por ir contra natura.

Los dedos entraban y salían, y los jadeos eran un mezcla de _RachRachOHDIOSSANTO_ con _PUTAMIERDAMónica_, y gemidos sin nombre ni significado más que demostrar lo mucho que estaban disfrutando.

—Rachel —lo dijo y parecía que iba a estallar.

—Mónica.

Se miraron a los ojos que estaban negros y brillantes, en busca de una respuesta a lo que estaban haciendo.

No la encontraron, pero Rachel enredó una mano en el pelo de Mónica mientras esta lamía su vientre. Mónica luchaba por no chillar de frustración cuando Rachel le acariciaba los muslos pero no más arriba.

Entre jugueteos y torturas, entre dedos y lengua, y saliva y fluidos, ambas llegaron al orgasmo más intenso que habían sentido en mucho tiempo. Sus pechos estaban juntos mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, esparramadas en el suelo y con las piernas enrolladas.

—No ha estado mal —dijo Rachel.

—Ha sido genial, admite que soy buena hasta para follar —comentó, presumida, Mónica. Rachel rodó los ojos.

Se levantaron, se vistieron y siguieron con la rutina habitual.

Desde que recuperaron su departamento todo siguió igual, excepto por una excepción: Ahora Rachel y Mónica tenían algo en común, algo sucio y placentero.


End file.
